Releases
The current FTB Sky Factory 3 releases with changes. You can also visit the main Feed the Beast site HERE for all the information and downloads also. Recent Final Release FTB Sky Factory 3 - 3.0.6 (Minecraft 1.10.2) FTB Presents Sky Factory 3-1.10.2-3.0.6 Mostly bugfixes on this update. In an effort to increase performance, Colossal Chests developers has rewritten a significant portion of the mod to institute a new inventory system to better integrate with other mods. Many have reported the mod is "too buggy" when in fact much of this is due to how other mods integrate with colossal chests; for example, Actually Additions laser relays or translocators trying to access every single inventory slot at the exact same time. This can be quite cumbersome for your server. This has been redone and should have a much better integration with other mods. This will still require many mods to update their code to reflect the new inventory handling system. Integrated Dynamics is the only mod that has made this change so far, meaning you should notice significantly less lag when connecting the two mods. Refined Storage is in the middle of this addition, too. You should see this completed for the 3.0.7 SkyFactory update. The update to Simple Labels SHOULD stop chunks from NBT corruption. What this means is your refined storage importer/exporters/etc. should not spin around and your Vast Storage Units SHOULD not delete their contents any longer. Big emphasis on SHOULD! Mod(s) Updated ''' Actually Additions by Ellpeck (r97 > r98) Added Laser Relay input/output only config. Added Laser Relay network caching to reduce server load. Added a bunch of chunk loaded checks to hopefully avoid loading chunks inadvertently. Made Fluid Laser pull fluids on input mode. Fixed the Player Probe not clearing its data properly. Baconators by Baijson (3.0.3 > 3.0.5) Updated dependencies. Botania by Vazkii (r1.9-339 > r1.9-340) The Gourmaryllis now plays a burp sound when it's done eating. Fixed a crash regarding tile entities and block states not playing together. Fixed crash on unequipping the Ring of Loki. Fixed the Crafty Crate destroying items if there's a block under it. Fixed the Gourmaryllis spamming packets and causing ridiculous network usage. Fixed the Key of the King's Law stacking portals together if the player is looking straight down. Fixed the Life Imbuer spawning mobs inside blocks. Fixed the livingwood bow not using 1.9 arrow priority and using arrows even if they have infinity. Fixed the Mana Enchanter not accepting floating flowers. Fixed the Ring of Loki checking your offhand item and thus negating the cursor addition if you have no item in either hand. Fixed the T.A. Plate not showing particles. Chance Cubes by Turkey (2.3.4.166 > 2.3.4.171) Fixed a server crash for players with custom rewards. Clumps by jaredlll08 (1.0.2 > 1.0.4) Fixed an issue with TiC mending moss. Colossal Chests by kroeser (1.4.2 > 1.5.0) Added an option to create creative-mode chests. Mod now exposes slotless item handler for improved item transfer efficiency. Mod now renders interface and core as overlay on formed chests. Always rendering these overlays can be disabled, after which they only render when holding shift. Fixed client sometimes desyncing after chunk update. Fixed clients seeing stacks in slots that are actually empty. Common Capabilities by kroeser (1.2.2 > 1.3.0) Removed IWorldNameable capability, improves ItemStack#copy's efficiency. Mod now registers a slotless item handler. Cyclops Core by kroeser (0.9.0 > 0.9.1) Added IndexedInventory to expose slotless item handler. Improved efficiency of CapabilityConstructorRegistry. Fixed a rare NPE in CubeDetector. Ender IO by CrazyPants_MC (3.1.161 > 3.1.164) Added Chisel&Bits integration as far as it works. Added integration for Tinkers weapons in the Killer Joe. Mod now allows right clicking alloy smelter mode button. Mod now allows right clicking capacitors directly into machines. Implemented caching for conduit redstone levels. Re-implemented facaded conduit sounds. Added UUID do NBT saving for conduits, along with documentation. Removed unused part of CapBank GUI texture. Removed extremely expensive Thermal Expansion compatibility code. Removed unused imports. Modified the teleportation for molten ender to trigger an event as if an ender pearl has been thrown for the teleportation of a mob/player. Did this mainly to work with the Dark Utils Ender Tether as it adjusts the teleport destination based on the EnderTeleportEvent. Teleport still behaves as normal and random if there is nothing that intercepts the event. Mod now checks ToolUtil for equipped tool rather than just YetaWrench Item. Made Ender Fluid teleporting more like Ender Pearl teleporting; this should fix problems with mounted entities. Adds Endermites as well. Made the capacitor recipe like it was on 1.10: it now uses 4 gold nuggets and 2 redstone dusts, instead of 2 gold nuggets and 4 redstone dusts. Cleaned up redstone signal handling (Note: Default mode for conduits has been changed to "always off"). Cleaned up light opacity code of conduits a bit. Changed paint storage to use blockstate names instead of id+meta. Restored 1.7 break animation on conduits, only animates targeted conduit. Cleaned up item conduit info text grammar and layout. Avoided unnecessary model caching during conduit breaking animation. 1.11-ified the capacitor insertion code. Loosened Conduit coupling. Lowered copying quality of facade paint recipe. (Fixes a dupe bug) Fixed VAT texture being misaligned. Fixed: Added a special workaround for IC2. Fixed Wireless Charger not telling anyone about its work. Fixed conduit opacity not being seen by the game. Fixed conduit sorting. Fixed a NPE related to interacting with ME conduits. Fixed textureless conduits rendering "fine" but crashing on breaking. EnderCore by CrazyPants_MC (0.4.1.64 > 0.4.1.65) Removed long outdated code. Removed wild "abstract" that suddenly appeared. Added ItemGUIRenderEvent.Pre. Extra Bit Manipulation by Phylogeny (2.2.1 > 2.3.1) Added sculpting shape placement offset mode for spades. Added JEI info pages for sculpting and modeling, and description pages for bit tools, throwing bits, and editing chisel designs. Added ability to throw bits like snowballs: They can also be deployed from vanilla dispensers. Upon block collision, they place in the world, if possible. If not possible (or if thrown at entities) they drop as items. If not disabled via config, bits with a martial of lava ignite blocks/entities and bit with a martial of water extinguish them. The damage amount, entity burn time (for lava bits), velocity, and inaccuracy of thrown bits are also configurable. Removed framerate-dependence of Bit Wrench overlay mirror/rotation/translation periods by using a stopwatch and setting their configs to milliseconds per cycle, rather than frames per cycle. Replaced use of GL stencil buffer with GL scissors in the bit mapping GUI. Remedied situation where other mods register diamond nuggets with the ore dictionary but don't add easily obtainable recipes for them (accomplished by registering with the ore dictionary and adding the recipes of 9 nuggets to a diamond and vice versa regardless of whether other mods do so), but added configs for disabling all three (defaults set to false). C&B API bug fixes; When sculpting or wrenching blocks: Client-server desync no longer occurs. There is no longer a prominent flash of transparency as blocks convert to chiseled blocks. There is no longer a potential for all blocks to become transparent until the client is restarted. Fixed bug where pressing the C&B radial menu key would crash if bound to non-standard key. Fixed potential for NPE when finding random points in blocks to spawn bits in. Fixed bounding box rendering bug with wires in local mode. Fairy Lights by pau101 (2.0.5 > 2.0.6) Hanging lights and pennant bunting recipes now display in JEI. FoamFix by asiekierka (0.5.1 > 0.5.3) Mod now stops chunks from being forced to update immediately, trading constant stutter for small delays in chunk updates. Disabled certain optimizations already implemented by Forge depending on Forge version. Fixed certain optimizations not applying outside of dev enviornment. Added small GC churn optimization to lighting code. Removed the delayChunkUpdates patch - it is implemented better in Forge. Fixed compatibility with newer versions of LaunchWrapper. Fullscreen Windowed (Borderless) for Minecraft by hancin (1.3.0b > 1.4.0) Removed useless server code - No longer relevant. Fixed an issue when Minecraft is launched fullscreen using CLI arguments. Prevented the mod from loading on the server completely. Fixed: When the game starts on fullscreen, there was an issue where resizing didn't update the framebuffer once you went out of fullscreen. Hatchery by GenDeathrow (0.2.5 > 0.2.7) Fixed issue with some players still losing their chickens when chunks are loading and unloading. (seems to only affect under certain situations.) Hwyla (Here's What You're Looking At) by TehNut (1.8.1-B13 > 1.8.8-B22) Pulled all the improvements over from the 1.11 branch Removed some unnecessary reflection at startup. Fixed replacing version at build-time. No more 1.8.0. Moved over to a proper proxy system. Fixed the in-game config ignoring localization keys. Rewrote packet system. See CHANGES.md for more information. Fixed backwards compatibility with supporting mods. Immersive Engineering by BluSunrize (0.10-54 > 0.10-55) Re-added the Bottling Machine! It bottles things up, like fluids and emotions! Added indicative scrollbars to the manual. Added a nullcheck to guard against malformed sound events. Added a login check to synchronizing Excavator data. Added a config option for the drop weight of Hemp Seeds. Changed IC2 compat to no longer load with IC2 classic. Changed permission levels on comamnds in order to allow the use of /cie resetrenders for everyone. Fixed Minetweaker and JEI integration. Arc Furnace has been reduced to a single category, I'm afraid. Fixed Automatic Workbench using Pair from JavaFX. Fixed null-master exceptions for Multiblocks. Fixed rotations of wooden blocks (Gunpowder Barrel, Item Router). Fixed GUI of the Item Router. Fixed SideOnly exceptions triggered by Chisel&Bits. Fixed Withers dropping Lootbags. They really shouldn't anymore. Fixed world loading caused by connection persistence and validation. Fixed Crusher not collecting drops from low-health entities. Fixed Assembler and Metal Press not reorienting conveyors when broken. Integrated Dynamics by kroeser (0.6.6 > 0.6.7) Added Menril Stone Torch. Added a recipe for clearing part id's in a crafting grid. Added 'torch' oredict entries for Menril Torches. Improved manual item collecting from Squeezer and Drying Basin. Fixed Energy Battery causing too many unneeded block updates. Fixed cable not always visually connecting when placing on a part. Fixed bucket fill and empty sounds not being heard by the player. Fixed wrench not rotating all blocks. Integrated Tunnels by kroeser (1.0.3 > 1.1.0) Mod now supports slotless item handlers for item transfer. Fixed items getting lost when item handlers are present multiple times. JourneyMap by techbrew (5.4.3 > 5.4.4) Improved memory usage. Fixed: Cave and Nether mapping being broken; open areas below slice (y-band) weren't mapped. Fixed: Version string included Forge version instead of Minecraft version. Literal Ascension by JamiesWhiteShirt (1.0.0.3 > 1.0.0.4) Fixed a startup crash that could potentially occur in some modded setups. LLibrary by iLexiconn (1.7.2 > 1.7.4) Mod now allows custom particles for Tabula baked models. Mod now supports transformations for Tabula baked models. If cuboid has transparent texture, each face will now be rendered both inwards and outwards. Fixed occasional jitter when rendering the LLibrary patron cube. Fixed the LLibrary logger not printing formatted strings. Mob Grinding Utils by Vadis365 (0.1.8.13 > 0.1.8.14) Made yet another fix for the Absorption Hopper to stop @Darkosto from losing more hair and adding to his eye twitch. Fixed a bug where capability fluid-stack checks were stopping tanks filling correctly. (doh!) QuantumStorage by Gigabit101 (3.2.17 > 3.2.19) Fixed crash when pipeing fluids into tank. Fixed a couple of other little issues. RebornStorage by modmuss50 (1.0.0.22 > 1.0.0.25) Improved TPS performance. Fixed the huge performance decrease when connecting the multiblock crafting structure to your Refined Storage system. Fixed some more issues. Refined Storage by raoulvdberge (1.2.17 > 1.2.18) Applied performance improvements with oredict autocrafting. Fluid Grid now first tries to get buckets from your inventory instead of the storage. Fixed client side crash with cable. Fixed client side crash with disk drive. Fixed crash with external storage in fluid mode. RFTools by McJty (5.81 > 5.82) New 'V' toggle button in the gui of the storage scanner, terminal and tablet so that you can toggle a wide view for items. This setting is remembered in the storage scanner. It is now again possible to define custom configs for mobs for the rftools spawner. The storage scanner and modular storage crafting grid will now craft with ore dictionary support. It is again not possible to clear the protection mode of a protected block protector with the smart wrench. It is again possible to add disjoint shield sections to an existing shield. Fixed a problem with the sensor and crops growth. It would crash the game. Fixed a misconfiguration in the spawner for squids. You'll have to regenerate the rftools config for this to work. Fixed shouldReequip with charged porter and tablet so that the tablet and porter icons go away if you move to another item. Scanner by Eladkay (1.3.3b > 1.4) New: "Scanner queue!" SimpleLabels by insaneau (0.0.1 > 0.0.2) Fixed NBT errors causing labels to be blank, wipe inventories and stop other modded entities loading correctly should no longer occur. Translocators 1.8.+ by covers1624 (2.1.3.49 > 2.1.3.51) Added a config for replacing the use of diamond nuggets with another item. Fixed some capability issues. '''Configuration Changes Chickens now actually drop gold ingots correctly as opposed to only on death. Absorption hoppers should now work correctly when outputting fluids without pipes/conduits, the hopper should not just randomly halt exporting liquid XP any longer. Tiny Torches and Menril Stone Torches now count as torches for off-hand torch tweaks. Removed the obtrusive LLibray out of date message on the main title screen. Fixed the Tinkers' Construct Crafting Station connection configs to actually disable certain blocks from interfacing. Regenerated more config files to stop console spam and eliminate possible errors. Enabled the RFTools Randomize Seed option to allow players a better chance at getting random dimensions with the features they want or dimlet houses. Recipe Changes Removed the iChisel recipe. It was already removed from JEI, but users kept reporting a crash after crafting and using it. This is a known crash and has no fix at the moment. Long Fall Boots no longer require a Nether Star. Wood Chips should now drop 100% for every user. There was an issue where many users reported Wood Chips not dropping any longer or compostable. I've added Wood Chippings to both the Hammer and Composting registries so every user should now get them. Added a recipe for Extra Utilities 2's Moonstone. Prismarine Blocks can now be crushed/pulverized/etc. into Prismarine Shards. Sag Milling Cobalt and Ardite Chunks should now properly pulverize correctly and not skip directly to ingots. Added the ability to make Manyullyn in an Alloy Smelter with dusts. Removed the party pickaxe from being newly crafted. Recent Beta Release FTB Sky Factory 3 - 3.0.7 (Minecraft 1.10.2) No Change log provided. Past Release Type Version Uploaded Minecraft Version Beta Sky Factory 3 -- 3.0.7 Febryary 23, 2017 1.10.2 Release Sky Factory 3 -- 3.0.6 Janurary 25, 2017 1.10.2 Beta Sky Factory 3 -- 3.0.5 Janurary 18, 2017 1.10.2 Beta Sky Factory 3 -- 3.0.4 Janurary 6, 2017 1.10.2 Beta Sky Factory 3 -- 3.0.1 Janurary 1, 2017 1.10.2